Tsubaki Fujioka
Tsubaki Fujioka is an idol who appears as a main character in Aikatsu! Greatest Stars. She is a cute-typed idol and her preferred brand is Aurora Fantasy. Appearance: Tsubaki has light skin, medium blonde hair that is wavy at the ends with a pink bow, and bright green eyes. She always wears her silver bracelet on her right hand. Tsubaki usually wears her Moonlight Academy uniform in school and wears a Yellow Checked Petit Cardigan, a Sweet Flower Checked Skirt, and a pair of Petit Flower Cute Pumps out of school. Personality: Tsubaki is a soft-spoken and reserved girl. She has a polite and prim demeanor due to being raised by a polite family. However, she can be stubborn, often sulks, and has a surprisingly short temper if angered or annoyed. She tends to daydream, stare out of windows, and sometimes sleepwalks; her sleepwalking results in her awaking in a garden. Despite her appearing to be distant, strange, and unfriendly, she is actually a shy and timid girl. When Tsubaki opens up to someone, she instantly warms up to them and shows her kind and gentle side. She will apologize if she feels that she has hurt someone or wronged them. Tsubaki can sense the feelings and emotions of others around her which is a double-edged sword; it helps her empathize with others and helps her know how her audience is feeling, but if there are strong emotions around her, this results in her being overwhelmed, but she learns how to control her reactions to these strong emotions. She loves flowers, nature, and taking outside walks. Tsubaki likes to collect and listen to old records. Tsubaki usually has a soft voice, but it becomes loud when she is excited or angry. She appreciates being understood by other people. On stage, Tsubaki acts like a magical, mysterious "flower fairy" and has a more cheerful personality. Background: Tsubaki was born as the only child. She has a wealthy family; her mother is a famous violinist and former singer who performed under the name of Alinda, and her father is the owner of many florist shops and a former idol nicknamed Fujidai. Tsubaki is half-German and half-Japanese; her mother was born in Germany and moved to Japan, and her father was born in Japan. In the part of Kyoto that she lives in, it is divided into two areas: the city side and the country side; Tsubaki and her family lives in the country side. The city side and the country side never got along with each other. Tsubaki was homeschooled and her mother taught her lots of things, including playing the violin, speaking German, singing, and dancing. Tsubaki was inspired to be an idol by watching Powapowa-Puririn perform on TV and wanted to be like her favorite member of Powapowa-Puririn, Sakura Kitaoji. When she wanted to go to an idol school, her parents were concerned that she would not be able to handle being in a school environment, living in a dorm with another person, and being an idol; she was stubborn and insisted on going, so they decided to let her go because they saw how passionate she was in wanting to be an idol. Tsubaki wanted to be an idol because she wanted to unite the city side and the country side. She auditioned for Moonlight Academy and passed. Etymology: Tsubaki: means camellia flower. Fujioka: "Fuji" means wisteria and "Oka" means ridge or hill. So, Fujioka Tsubaki means wisteria ridge camellia flower or wisteria hill camellia flower. Performance Details Mastery of Dance Tsubaki is very good at dancing. Normally, her choreography is slow which allows her to have energy to perform multiple appeals. Her style of dancing is combination of the slow and graceful movements of ballet and the moderate upbeat tempo of allemande. Tsubaki can also do more faster and energetic dances. Mastery of Singing Tsubaki is also very good at singing. She is known for her sweet voice which is also soft and gentle. Her vocal range is between a contralto and a soprano. Relationships: Family: Anja Fujioka:- Mother Daichi Fujioka:- Father Friends: Firanzia Vice Ronaldi:- Tsubaki is often the target of Firanzia's teasing due to her shyness and Firanzia enjoying her reactions. She gets upset if Firanzia goes too far teasing her, but cheers up when Firanzia makes it up to her. Madeline Sycamore:- With the two of them being similar in personas, Madeline tries her best to guide Tsubaki through idolhood. Tsubaki gets along well with Madeline. Chiasa Akagi:- TBA Melody Fontana:- TBA Miki Arashiame:- Miki understands Tsubaki when she speaks softly, and also understands her stubbornness and short temper. With that, Tsubaki is grateful that she has someone to understand her feelings. Tsubaki is close friends with Miki because she can easily express her feelings. Ayame Tomikami:- Her roommate. Tsubaki likes Ayame due to their similar personalities and does not find her calm nature hard to read. She considers Ayame to be her best friend. Tsubaki likes her duo performances with Ayame because they are "magical". Akira Tachibana:- Tsubaki enjoys preforming with and being around Akira on stage. However, Tsubaki is more reserved around Akira when the latter is off stage. Other Characters: Sakura Kitaoji:- Her role model. Tsubaki looks up to Sakura and was inspired by her to wear the brand Aurora Fantasy. She refers to her role model as "Sakura-sama". Green Grass: Aurora Fantasy's designers and the three have a big-sister, little-sister type of relationship. She has found a special way to communicate with them and understands them due to being shy like them. Trivia: *Tsubaki has intuition which she uses to find the solutions to problems or come up with ideas almost instantly without having prior knowledge most of the time. *Her favorite foods are salads, soups, and yogurt. *Her least favorite foods are bitter foods and fugu. *Tsubaki likes to listen to soft, soothing, and relaxing music, but also likes to listen to classical music and music on old records. *Tsubaki likes to drink fruit juice, especially apple juice. *Her favorite movies are Fantasia, Alice in Wonderland, and fantasy movies. **Her parents brought home Fantasia on DVD and she watched the movie in the living room TV with them when she was 8 years old. **Her parents brought home Alice in Wonderland on DVD and she watched the movie in the living room TV with them when she was 6 years old. *Tsubaki's emblem is a camellia flower with a cloud of pink and green fairy dust surrounding it. *She is very good at hanakotoba. *Her favorite manga are magical girl manga and shojo manga. *Her favorite books are picture books of fairy tales and princesses; she especially loves the picture books made by Green Grass, the designers of Aurora Fantasy. *Her favorite anime are magical girl anime and shojo anime. **Her favorite TV show is called Magical Fantasi-chan's Big Adventure, which is about a 13 year old girl named Yuyu Yumesaki (夢咲ゆゆ Yumesaki Yuyu) who transforms into a magical girl named Magical Fantasi-chan (マジッカルファンタシーちゃん Majikkaru Fantashī-chan) and travels to a fantasy world where she fights to protect the kingdom--as well as the fantasy world--and has a big adventure while on her journey. *Tsubaki's favorite member of a five-member boy band called Color 5 is Ao Meisekime. **She admires and gushes over Ao Meisekime. *Her favorite idol group is Powapowa-Puririn. *Her favorite idol is Sakura Kitaoji. *Tsubaki is nicknamed Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-sama, Fujitsuba, and the Flower Fairy of the Stage. *Tsubaki's theme colors are pink and green. *Tsubaki's blood type is Type A. *Tsubaki's astrological sign is Taurus. *Her hobbies are listening to her favorite music, watching her favorite TV shows, watching her favorite movies, and collecting old records. *Her special skills are playing the violin and sensing the emotions of others. *Her charm points are her gentle aura, her sweet voice, and her soft personality. *Her future dream is to unite the city side and country side of her hometown in Kyoto. *Tsubaki respects her parents, Sakura Kitaoji, Otome Arisugawa, and Shion Kamiya. *Tsubaki started sleepwalking when she was 7 years old. *She calls her fans her Little Flower Buds (つぼみちゃんたち Tsubomi-chan-tachi) or in German, Wenig Blütenknospen (ウェニグブリューテンクノスペン Wenigu Buryūtenkunosupen). *She is good at speaking and singing in Japanese and German. *Tsubaki uses German when talking to her mother, when excited, or when angry. *Tsubaki shares the same singing voice as Maria Himesato, Sakura Kitaoji, Sora Kazesawa, and Kokone Kurisu. *Her catchphrase is "Magisch, ist es nicht so?" (マギスク,イストエスニクトソー? Magisuku, isuto esu nikuto sō?) which means "Magical, isn't it?" in German and she says that just after a performance with Ayame or any other idol ends. *She wishes to play her violin for a concert someday. *Tsubaki's favorite coords of Aurora Fantasy are the Fairytale Coord and Landhausmode Alps Coord. *Tsubaki's debut coord for Moonlight Academy's entrance exam is the Classical Waltz Coord. *She shares her first name with Tsubaki Saionji. **However, Tsubaki Saionji's first name is written in hiragana while Tsubaki Fujioka's first name is written in katakana. *Tsubaki's "flower fairy" persona is popular with fans. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars characters